An known electrical connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-051391 is used to connect each of a plurality of laminated cells in a fuel cell.
The known electrical connector of Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-051391 includes a fitting slot along a side of a housing thereof, and when a corner part of fuel cell is fitted into the fitting slot, the plate-shaped cells of the fuel cell are inserted one by one into a plurality of contacts in the housing. The cells arranged with respect to each other at narrow intervals, while the contacts are arranged alternately in two or more rows formed in parallel to the cell arrangement in a zigzag formation such that the positions thereof in the row direction are shifted.
In Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-051391, contact receiving passageways are individually arranged in a zigzag formation like the contacts, and a gap exists between cavity section members that hold the contacts from both sides. Therefore, a cell that is bent slightly when coming into contact with the connector front end may be inserted into the contact in the row adjacent to the corresponding contact through this gap.